sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Galaxia (SMCU)
Sailor Galaxia is the main villainess in the third and final story arc of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. After her purification by Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and in the Sailor Moon Omega arc, she is the leader of the Galaxia Force. Alongside Sailor Cosmos of the far future, she is one of the Supreme Sailor Senshi, which is some of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy. Profile Sailor Galaxia is estimated to be 19,000 years old in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. When possessed by a dark entity named Chaos, Galaxia was a cruel and evil being. She carelessly wiped out planets in her quest to obtain Star Seeds, destroying large portions of the galaxy simply out of the fact she considered it a need for her plans. She seems to have a lot of pride and a high level of arrogance as well, as she consistently claimed to be able to do whatever she wanted because she was the strongest in the galaxy. When she was good and after her purification, Sailor Galaxia was a kind and caring person with a motherly character. During the First Sailor Crusade, she is willing to seal away Chaos' ethereal form within herself to save the entire galaxy. Her motherly character is displayed more prominently in the Sailor Moon Omega arc, especially when she is seen tending to and defending other Senshi. Appearance In her civilian form, Galaxia has long, wavy, hair that is golden orange which falls down to her feet, and gradates to a bright red; she also red eyes. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches down to her feet. Biography First Sailor Crusade For millennia, Sailor Galaxia (formerly Princess Galaxia and Queen Galaxia) was once ranked as the legendarily strongest Sailor Senshi in the Milky Way Galaxy. She is among the first Senshi to achieve the Omega stage of the Senshi progression, when she adopted her Omega form when she was 3,000 years old. She, along with many other planetary Sailor Senshi, fought in the First Sailor Crusade against the source of all malice, Chaos, whose very nature was to consume the galaxy and all of its inhabitants. In order to finally put an end to the Crusade that has been spanning for millennia and thereby guaranteeing the safety of the galaxy forever, she decided to seal Chaos in the only one place where no one would be able to free it: inside herself. She used her magical sword to pierce into the heart of Chaos, drawing it into her body and sealing it in. However, the greatest battle for Sailor Galaxia had only begun thousands of years later when Chaos now began to corrupt her soul until she finally realized that her soul was slowly succumbing to the evil entity's rule. Instead of releasing Chaos, she released her own soul, her star seed, into space where it would be untainted by Chaos. As a soulless Galaxia finally fell under Chaos' control, she had became the greatest enemy of the galaxy where once she was its guardian and savior. In order to become the most powerful being in the universe, she attacked and destroyed worlds and civilizations across space to steal star seeds of sentient beings in order to control the universe for herself in the name of "Galaxia Star". The power of her golden bracelets, now corrupted heavily by Chaos, kept her alive without a soul and could blast projectile energy that could shred through living sentient beings and extract their star seeds - including the Sailor Senshi of every planet in the universe. During her invasions she also found many followers from each planet to whom she granted the power of her own bracelets, in exchange for their own star seed, to collect more star seeds for her, who came to be known as the Sailor Animamates. In order to enter Earth, her final target, she caused Mozuton to head towards Earth in 2005 in order to force the awakening of Sailor Saturn to have her ready for Galaxia to take all the star seeds of the Solar System. After Mozuton is destroyed by Sailor Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) eight years later in 2013, Galaxia began her plan. In the meantime, her star seed travelled long and far before it is finally found by a young Sailor Senshi from the far future named Sailor Chibi Chibi, who swore to protect the Star Seed. Chibi Chibi is brought to Earth in 2017 and found Usagi Tsukino, attracted to the planet by Usagi's pure power of love. Galaxia also triggered the events of Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight at New York City (in the movie, Kou Seiya refers to her as an old enemy), when her voice contacted the Death Phantom, the leader of the Black Moon Clan. Seiya and Mamoru Chiba (the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask) discover that Galaxia is after Mamoru’s golden star seed, the true star seed of Earth. Galaxia Ascendant In the year 2017, she sent her Sailor Animamates to find the star seeds belonging to the Solar System’s Sailor Senshi. In the meantime, Usagi, who had discovered Galaxia's star seed, finds out that it is indeed the star seed of the "legendary Senshi" that Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights were searching for as it was the only power that could defeat Sailor Galaxia. The identity of the legendary Senshi, however, remained unknown to them. After numerous failures, Galaxia executed the Animamates by force, and eventually confronted the Sailor Senshi. She kills Princess Kakyuu, the Inner Senshi and the Outer Senshi all by herself, stealing all their star seeds and becoming more powerful with each star seed she obtained. At the same time, Galaxia attempts to revive the Cinematic Universe’s major villains as members of the Shadow Galactica Legion to carry out her job. Second Sailor Crusade and Redemption She finally reveals in Sailor Crusade: Illumination of Love that she is the legendary soldier who sealed Chaos, much to Sailor Moon's and the Sailor Starlights' shock, who believed the legendary Senshi to be a different person altogether, now knowing that the Sailor Crusaders are right about the First Sailor Crusade. During the final battle, Galaxia’s Star Seed transformed into a sword to assist Sailor Moon, who had now transformed into Princess Serenity. In the end of the battle with Chaos Galaxia, Serenity gives Galaxia the strength of love and purity, finally expelling Chaos from her body. Chaos would later take the form of an ethereal being named Sailor Chaos. Sailor Galaxia eventually regains her soul and, with the help of Sailor Chibi Moon and Serena Tsukino (Usagi’s “twin” from Sailor Moon Twin), returns the star seeds she had stolen from the other Solar System Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Crusaders, reviving them. Galaxia, Chibi Moon, Serena and the revived Inner and Outer Senshi (along with Sailor Kakyuu and the Crusaders) later join Serenity and Tuxedo Mask (who had transformed into Prince Endymion) to battle Sailor Chaos. After the battle ended, Galaxia along with the Starlights and the Crusaders then depart from Earth, returning all of the star seeds she had collected back to where they belonged. Sailor Moon Omega biography Becoming a Supreme Sailor Senshi Powers Weapons * Bracelets - Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts of pure energy from her bracelets that would remove a person's star seed; thus destroying them entirely. * Energy Whip - Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip. * Sword * Omega Galaxy Rod – one of the three Sailor Fusion Weapons, wielded as Omega Sailor Galaxia. Uses the powers of the Starlights, the Crusaders, the Animamates and the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Attacks * Galaxia Super String - Galaxia could fire out razor edged energy blasts toward an enemy. She could also fire out several beams of her energy at them. * Galaxia Lightning '- Out of her hand, Galaxia could release streams of golden lighting. * '''Dark Lightning '– When possessed by Chaos, Galaxia had the ability to manipulate the dark lightning created by her aura. She is even able to fire it out of her sword. * '''Galaxia Inflation - Galaxia puts up an invisible barrier against energy attacks. * Galaxy Sword Slicer '''- Galaxia could launch waves of energy at an enemy just by swinging her sword at them. * '''Galaxia Magnum - She can send blasts of repelling force into enemies. * 'Galaxia Cluster Balls '- When Galaxia wanted to simply damage an enemy, she could fire out a ball of pure energy into them. * 'Mega Galaxy Shot '– (as Omega Sailor Galaxia) uses the Omega Galaxy Rod to release a torrent of energy in the shape of a spiral galaxy towards the enemy. Trivia * In a behind-the-scenes footage collection for Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story, Galaxia and Calaveras are sometimes seen together outside filming duty. This led to a fan pairing of the two as the “Golden Girls”, which is a reference to the colour of their usual outfits. * In the Omega Arc, Galaxia designed a fashion line named Galaxia’s Secret. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Taurus Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Shadow Galactica Legion Category:Galaxia Force Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Supreme Sailor Senshi (SMCU)